the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe Movie Credits
Opening Gabe Network Presents Gabe Movie Closing Created By Gabe Huber Crawl Art Directed by JOSH COOLEY Produced by MARK NIELSEN, p.g.a. JONAS RIVERA, p.g.a. Executive Producers ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH PETE DOCTER Original Story by JOHN LASSETER ANDREW STANTON JOSH COOLEY VALERIE LAPOINTE Original Story by RASHIDA JONES & WILL MCCORMACK MARTIN HYNES STEPHANY FOLSOM Screenplay by ANDREW STANTON STEPHANY FOLSOM Music Composed & Conducted by RANDY NEWMAN Story Supervisor VALERIE LAPOINTE Film Editor AXEL GEDDES Production Designer BOB PAULEY Supervising Technical Director BOB MOYER Production Manager KIM COLLINS Supervising Animators SCOTT CLARK ROBERT H. RUSS Directors of Photography PATRICK LIN JEAN-CLAUDE KALACHE Technolgy & Pipeline Supervisor WILLIAM REEVES Character Supervisor SAJAN SKARIA Sets Supervisors THOMAS JORDAN STEVE KARSKI Simulation Supervisor HENRY DEAN GARCIA Effects Supervisor GARY BRUINS Lighting Supervisor JESSE HOLLANDER Rendering Supervisor ARIELA NURKO FEDOROV Character Art Director ALBERT LOZANO Sets Art Director DANIEL HOLLAND Shading Art Director LAURA PHILLIPS Graphics Art Director CRAIG FOSTER Lighting Art Director JOHN LEE Crowds Animation Lead NEIL HELM Crowds Technical Lead MICHAEL LORENZEN Sound Designer REN KLYCE Cast Story Story Artists APHTON CORBIN CARRIE HOBSON EDGAR KARAPETYAN TONY MAKI JEFF PIDGEON CHRISTIAN ROMAN BOBBY ALCID RUBIO J. GARETT SHELDREW DOMEE SHI LOUISE SMYTHE DEREK THOMPSON MICHAEL YATES Additional Story Artists REJEAN BOURDAGES NICOLLE CASTRO SCOTT CLARK JASON KATZ SCOTT MORSE HYEIN PARK LE TANG Additional Screenplay Material by JOSH COOLEY Editorial Art Character Designers GRANT ALEXANDER DANIEL ARRIAGA JASON DEAMER TOM GATELY MARA MACMAHON DEANNA MARSIGLIESE QIAN CELINE YOU Camera & Staging Layout Artists MAHYAR ABOUSAEEDI ROBERT ANDERSON JAMES CAMPBELL ALEXANDER CURTIS JAHKEELI GARNETT ANDREA GOH ANDY GRISDALE ADAM HABIB SHAUN SEONG-YOUNG KIM MIKE LEONARD GREGG OLSSON ARJUN RIHAN ADAM SCHNITZER MATTHEW SILAS Post-Animation Camera Artist SANDRA KARPMAN Animation Animators Crowds & Fix Animation PAULIE ALAM TERESA FALCONE RICHARD GUNZER AVIV MANO JENNIFER MIGITA THERESA REYES NICOLE RIDGWELL Additional Animation YOURI DEKKER BRENT DIENST SEAN MURIITHI JULIE NELSON MARK-LEON RIVERA SIKAND SRINIVAS JULIAN TEO Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager ERIK LANGLEY Global Technology Engineers JAMES BARTOLOZZI JUN HAN CHO THIERRY DERVIEUX-LECOCQ DAVID DIXON MICHAEL FONG ALEX HARVILL BRANDON KERR VIVIAN MORGOWICZ MIKE RAVELLA CHEN SHEN JANE YEN Dailies & Sweatbox Simulation & Crowds Simulation Technical Artists MATT BENSON EDWIN CHANG BRIAN CLARK JARED COUNTS JESSICA PSY DELACY RADFORD HURN THOMAS MOSER RICARDO NADU CHRISTINE WAGGONER BRAD WINEMILLER Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists JASON DAVIES DONALD FONG JARED FONG RICHARD HURREY JONAS JARVERS TANJA KRAMPFERT AUSTIN LEE MARA MACMAHON MICHAEL A. NIEVES ANDREW H. SCHMIDT KEVIN SINGLETON IAN STEPLOWSKI PETER TIERYAS NANCY TSANG Character Shading & Groom Artists HARSH AGRAWAL BYRON BASHFORTH ETHAN DEAN GUS DIZON ROBBIN HUNTINGDALE MICHAEL KILGORE GEORGE NGUYEN RICARDO PACHECO BEN PORTER CHRIS ROMNEY STACEY TRUMAN CHUCK WAITE ATHENA XENAKIS Sets Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists MIKE ALTMAN ROSIE COLE IVO KOS ALISON LEAF JOSHUA MILLS ARNOLD MOON NICK PITERA YEKATERINA SATANINA ALEX SHILT Sets Shading Artists DAVID BATTE TRACY LEE CHURCH ANDREW FINLEY JACK HATTORI DREW KLEVEN LAURA MURPHY JARED RAWLE RICHARD SNYDER MEGAN STIFTER PHYLLIS YUN PING TING RUI TONG JAMIE WILLIAMS Effects Sound created in Dolby Atmos Mattel™, Barbie™ and Little People™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. All Mattel toys depicted in this film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Mattel, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Mattel. All rights reserved. MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, MOUSE TRAP, OPERATION, CLUE, TWISTER, BATTLESHIP, PARCHEESI, CANDY LAND, TINKERTOY, BARREL OF MONKEYS, and CHUTES AND LADDERS are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. and are used with permission. © 2019 Hasbro. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California